bellas_codingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ocean Newer
▽ALL HAIL THE OCEAN▽ ❝Like a riptide we will pull you in and drag you under.❞ ▽SYNOPSIS▽ ▽ NEWS-LETTER▽ ~Reset Every Two Weeks~ ~~ ▽INJUNCTIONS▽ I. Loyalty Loyalty isnt just a word thrown around, it has true meaning behind it. Loyalty isnt just not double grouping or sharing our 'secrets'. Its being there when anyone of each other needs one another, its respecting one another, its being one. Disloyalty is IMMENSLEY frowned upon in Ocean. Punishment// Exile or Mauled II. Respect Respect isnt just for the high ranks its for everybody and everybody deserves respect. Though keep in mind you will be mauled if you do disrespect any of the higher ranks. However, if you are an Omega you will be treated like absolute rubbish for the time you are given. Punishment// Starved For 5 Days or Mauled III. Powerplay We cannot stress this enough! Powerplay is absolutely unaceptable in Ocean. For those of you who dont know what powerplay is (and if you dont, then i dont suggest filling out that joining application), its using NN, NM, Dodge, Hit, Kills, Ends, ND, NE Etc. during roleplay hours. If so, you will be given a punishment by choice of the Overlords and two weeks of vocabulary training. Punishment // Banned From Roleplay For Two Weeks AND Overlord's Choice. IV. Emoticons/Faces Being serious during roleplay hours is essential and it means not using emoticons from the Animal Jam library or typing them. Using Emoticons/Faces such as 'XD', ':)', ':3' ETC. is unacceptable Punishment// First Time: Warning/Second Time: Banned From Roleplay For A Week V. Leaving & Joining As if leaving once isnt bad enough because you broke an extremely powerful promise, you also had the guts to ask to return. You will be given ONE more chance to rejoin Ocean but after that its over and you will be put on the banned list. However, if you are exiled/Mauled you wont be able to return unless the Overlord has given permission which is EXTREMELY rare. ▽CODIFICATION▽ Overlords Orthadox Vigilants Okie'ike Soldiers Shamans Mafia Peace Keepers Shaman Adolecents Adolecents Uncapable Youth Recruits Omgeas ▽ATTIRE▽ Acceptable Avatars: Adult~ Wolf Adolescent~ Fox/Bunny Youth~ Bunny Acceptable Atire: Head~ Head Skull, Flower Crown, Nothing Neck~ Spiked Collar, Leaf Necklace, Nothing Back~ Elf Armor, sword, Nothing Legs~ Elf Bracelets, Leaf Bracelets, Gloves, Nothing Tail~ Nothing Acceptable Pelt/Eye Colors: ▽TERRITORIES▽ In The Server~Ramu ~Tree Lands~ The Tree Lands is a forest area, it is usually peaceful with little to none tresspassors. Prey: Coconuts, Deer, Elk, Rabbit, Squirrel, Mice, Finches & Sparrows Dangers: Skunks, Badgers & Snakes ~Sandy Plains~ Sandy Plains is often very hot with the sun beating down and is centered around a large body of water, otherwise known as the ocean. Prey: Fish, Scorpions, Crabs, Seagulls Dangers: Flood, Riptides, Sea Urchins, Crab, Scorpions, Whales, Sharks, Sharp Shells ▽CAMP▽ Bandicam 2017-09-02 22-42-45-165.jpg|Clearing Bandicam 2017-09-02 22-43-09-766.jpg|Meeting Arena Bandicam 2017-09-02 22-42-37-922.jpg|Carcass Pile Bandicam 2017-09-02 22-49-19-504.jpg|Overlord's Bedding Bandicam 2017-09-02 22-44-46-410.jpg|Orthodox Bedding bandicam 2017-09-02 22-45-28-866.jpg|Okie'ike Bedding bandicam 2017-09-02 22-45-22-166.jpg|Peace Keepers Bedding bandicam 2017-09-02 22-45-56-298.jpg|Nursery bandicam 2017-09-02 22-43-51-070.jpg|Soldier, Vigilant, & Recruit Den bandicam 2017-09-02 22-43-21-610.jpg|Adolescents ▽COALITIONS▽ ▽RITUALS▽ ~Celebration Of Love~ The Celebration Of Love is technically the first holliday of the year. It takes place on Feburary 20th and is for getting together with your friends, kins and lovers. The day starts out with a bunch of couples games and of course games for the singles and Youth, then it moves into a huge feast shared with alliances. ~Feasting Day~ Feasting day is one of the most favorited celebrations in Ocean, it consists of fun games for all, a gathering and a huge feast and takes place on october 31st in the Crystallized Hollow. ~Adolescent Ceremony~ ' '''The Adolescent Ceremony is where a Youth steps up and is appointed a Mentor to start training them daily on the ways of the Ocean. This happens when a Youth reaches the age of 1 month. They train until their Mentor believes they are ready or when the turn 1 year old,then they will be tested on their abilities. '~Becoming Of Age Ceremony~''' The Becoming Of Age Ceremony focuses on Adolescents who are/have become/becoming of age! The ceremony shall be held near the ocean in the Sandy Plains, where they will earn their new rank! Although, after the ceremony they shall keep vigil until dawn. ▽SCHEDULE▽ -'Notify Us If Your Timezone Isnt On Here-' ~Always In P.M~ ~Central~ ~Pacific~ ~Eastern~ ▽SCRAPBOOK▽ Stencil.jpg|Place Holder ▽APPLICATIONS▽ Joining Application: Name: Username: '' ''Desired Ranking: Safe Chat Plus/Limited Chat: Sex: Rate Your Activity On A Scale Of 1-10: Past Associations: Reason of Joining: How you found our Site: Personality Description: Appearance Description: Healing Example (Shaman's Only): Battle Example: Hunting Example: Realistic OC Picture: Loyalty Oath: Alliance Application: Name of AJCW Page: Link to your Page: First In Command(s) OC Name: First In Command(s)Username: Benfits we will recieve: Benefits you would like to recieve: Member Count: Species: Loyalty Oath: Second OC Application: ~SECOND OC'S ARE PROHIBITED TO RECRUITS~ Name: Username: Desired Rank: '' ''Species: Sex: Personality Description: Appearance Description: Plot: '' Name:'' Username: Members Involved '' ''Plot Idea: How Long Will This Plot Take Place?: Current Date: Visiting Application: Name: Current Group: Do You Have Permission From Your First In Command(s)?: ▽CREDITS▽ Border~ WinteryyBird Section of 'Camp' & Coding For The Heirarchy Tables~ FallenCrescent Rank Description Tabled & Rule Scroller~ ChillyStarbucksMocha